Light in the Darkness
by StarTraveler
Summary: My add in to the cave scene with young Jim Kirk and Spock Prime. Spoilers from the movie. Part two added. After the movie Kirk and Spock wonder about their relationship. Don't read if you dislike slash. Also posted in my livejournal.
1. Light in the Darkness

Disclaimer:Only the fic is mine.

AN: I saw the movie on Thursday and I loved it. This is my add in to the cave scene. I don't know Spock's age but some websites say he was born in 2230. In the movie Spock mentions he came from the year 2387. So I'll say he's 157.

+++++++++++  
Spock moved through the darkened cave, the torch he carried lit up the passageway but still he only saw darkness. The heavy coat he wore kept his body warm but his heart and soul remained cold.

How had his life come to this? Trapped in the past where history had been so radically changed. Vulcan was no more.

Vulcan! Spock's heart wept for the billions of lives that had been lost. Somehow he would stop Nero.

He had become an ambassador to reunite Vulcans and Romulans, after the Dominion war had ended, it looked like that possibility would become a reality. Until one day news the sun was going nova sent the universe into a tailspin. He had used his days as science officer abroad the Enterprise in an attempt to help.

But as he was on his way to drop the red matter into the sun, Nero had interfered and thanks to him they both had been sucked into the past, a journey of only seconds for Spock, but had been twenty five years for Nero.

Spock wished at the moment for Jim, he would've been there to comfort him. He would've known what their next course of action should be. But even James T. Kirk had been no match for old age.

It had been forty years since Jim had died but the pain was still fresh, many times it still felt like yesterday.

Just then the screams of a man and the sound of a scuffle brought Spock out his melancholy, and he hurried toward the sounds and saw a gigantic, red, multi-legged creature chasing someone. It was sort of like the spiders on Earth, only far bigger.

Spock used his torch to drive the creature away and turned to look at the person he had just saved and his legs nearly gave out. The man standing before him had brown, blondish hair and blue eyes but there was no denying it. It was Jim!

Spock knew this Jim was different, the blue eyes for starters but where he had come from Jim's mother Winona had had blue eyes, while Jim had gotten his hazel eye color from his father George.

"Jim" He whispered, his voice trembling. "I have been and always shall be your friend."

Jim's eyes grew hard, "Who are you?"

"I am Spock."

Jim had a dumfounded look on his face, "Two Spock's in one day, freaky."

"I am Spock from the future."

"Bullshit." Jim replied, "And if you were Spock you would know we are not friends in any way shape or form. You marooned me here on this godforsaken planet for mutiny."

Spock did not like the picture that was emerging from this conversation, "You are not the captain?"

Jim laughed bitterly, "No you are, how did you get here?"

Spock raised his hand to Jim's temple and Jim flinched and backed away, "Do not be afraid, its called a mind meld. It will better explain things."

Spock touched Jim's temple and was amazed by how simliar this Jim's mind was to the Jim he had lost. "One hundred twenty nine years from now..." And then proceded to show Jim everything.

When it ended Jim moved away gasping. "I'm sorry." Spock said apologetically, "emotional transference can be powerful." He had tried to make sure to keep his memories from Jim but was sure he didn't quite succeed.

Jim looked at him sadly, "By coming back through time you changed all of our lives." You fucked everything up. Jim all but said it.

Spock tried to keep his sadness from showing and quickly changed the subject.

"There is an outpost an hour away from here, we must get to it and return you to the Enterprise."

Jim's eyes took on a faraway look, "Where you came from did I know my father?"

Spock nodded, "You spoke of him quite often, you said he was your inspiration for joining Starfleet. He proudly lived to see you become Captain of the Enterprise."

"The Enterprise?" Jim whispered in wonder.

"A ship we must return you to." Spock walked off before Jim could say another word.

++++++++++++  
They walked in silence battling the fierce wind as they made thier way to the outpost where they found an alien male and a young Mr. Scott. Soon Jim and Scotty were ready to beam back to the Enterprise.

"You're not coming with us?" Jim asked.

Spock shook his head, "No Jim, my destiny lies elsewhere."

Jim took his place on the platform and just before he shimmered out of view said, "Goodbye Spock."

"Goodbye my Thyla." Spock whispered.

AN:I didn't want this to be just like the movie so that's why I didn't use many quotes from the film.


	2. Awkwardness

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

AN: Takes place after the movie. I can proudly say I've now seen it  
three times, although Spock/Uhura will never be my cup of tea.

++++++++++++++  
Spock sat in his quarters on the U.S.S. Enterprise with a meditation  
candle sitting in front of him; the events of the last few days had  
thrown him into turmoil along with the rest of the universe.

Vulcan was gone and only ten thousand were now alive, he had lost his  
mother during the planet's destruction, and he had met an older version  
of himself only yesterday before leaving Earth. His older self had  
talked him into staying on Starfleet on continuing to serve on the  
Enterprise.

He was now second in command to James Kirk; how Kirk had managed to  
return to the Enterprise after being marooned he did not know. This  
human was so confusing but Spock felt a pull toward him he'd never felt  
before.

Just then the chime sounded at his quarters, "Enter" He called out.

Nyota Uhura walked in and smiled, "Am I disturbing you?"

Spock stood up, "Not at all. I have been wanting to speak with you."

Nyota sat in the chair he indicated, "Nyota, you are a great friend and  
a great student…but that's all I feel toward you." Flashes of the kisses  
she'd given him came into his mind, "I know you were attempting comfort  
during the times you kissed me, I am appreciative of that, but I do not  
wish to lead you on."

He hated to see her dark eyes filled with hurt, "I do care about you Spock."

"And I care for you and I hope we can continue to create a wonderful  
friendship."

Nyota stood up, "I hope so too, Spock." She stood up and went out the  
door. Spock couldn't think of anything more he could say to make her  
feel any better than she currently felt.

++++++++++++++  
James Kirk currently had the gym to himself as he did push-ups, he  
fervently hoped the older Spock had been right and he would be a good  
captain. He still felt the tingle of the mind meld and despite the older  
Spock's efforts memories had come through the meld.

In the older Spock's time, what they had shared together could only be  
described as glorious and also difficult. He had been so jealous when  
he'd seen Uhura kissing Spock in the transporter room.

Why had this Spock stayed? Jim still felt bad for making him lose his  
temper on the bridge so he could take command like the older Spock told  
him too.

He increased the pace of his push-ups wishing he could get both Spock's  
out of his head.

++++++++++++  
Spock made a decision, he needed to talk to Captain Kirk, if that  
computer on Nero's ship had been right he'd become an ambassador and  
somehow Kirk knew something.

"Computer, what is the location of Captain Kirk?"

"Captain Kirk is in the gym."

Jim looked up as Spock came in and quickly came to his feet, "Hello,  
Commander."

"I thought we agreed to call each other by our first names when we were  
off duty."

Kirk smiled, chagrined, "I'm sorry, Spock, a lot has just happened."

Spock placed his hands behind his back, "No apology is needed."

"Spock, I'm sorry for the scene on the bridge a few days ago…." Jim's  
eyes took on a faraway look.

"What really happened, Jim?"

They had pledged to always be honest with one another, "I met an older  
version of you; he came to stop Nero and correct the time breach. He  
told me I needed to take command."

Spock stepped closer, "I met my older self as well, he told me I needed  
to stay in Starfleet, and that we would have a friendship that defined  
us both."

The images from the meld came back into Jim's mind.

"Jim, what did he tell you?"

"Spock, it's kind of hard to explain."

"Jim, there is a technique called a Vulcan mind meld: I would like to  
initiate one with you."

Jim took a deep breath, "I…I...." Who knew what would happen, after all  
the fabric of space-time had already been shattered? "Let's do this." He  
blurted out before he could change his mind.

Spock placed his fingers on Jim's temple and images came into his mind  
as a steady stream. Soon it ended and Spock looked at Jim, stunned.

"Spock, I'm sorry…"

"We had love in the other universe: being T'hy'la is nothing to sorry  
about, Jim. It's the most revered bond among my people."

"It's not us, Spock."

Spock stepped closer; he now understood the strange attraction he had  
felt when he had stood next to Jim Kirk at the honor board meeting. "We  
are in uncertain times, James; we will not know the future. I believe  
the expression is just wait and see…"

++++++++++++++  
THREE YEARS LATER

Jim stormed around the gym steam rising out of his ears that damned  
Vulcan drove him crazy. Why couldn't he just use plain English when he  
talked?

The name Enterprise had become legendary and so had its crew. Jim had  
earned their loyalty and trust a million times over. He and Spock had  
shared laughter and tears, chess games and glaring matches.

He loved Spock more than he wanted to breathe.

Spock walked in, "Jim."

"I'm still ticked at you!"

Spock's face held its usual calm, "You assumed I had rekindled my  
relationship with Nyota, when in fact I was merely teaching her music. I  
told her gently years before I wanted only friendship with her. I am  
pleased she has found love with Mr. Scott."

"You could've told me that! When she asked me to perform the wedding  
ceremony for her and Scotty, I stood there gawking like a damned idiot!"

Spock gave his half smile, "But you gawk so well."

Jim let out of shriek of anger and moved to storm past Spock, Spock  
grabbed him in an iron grip. "You have avoided me too long, my T'hy'la."  
His voice had gone husky.

Before Jim could protest, Spock's lips came down hard on his and a raspy  
tongue gained entrance into his mouth. Jim moaned as his knees  
threatened to buckle and his vision began to swim.

Spock released him, "You are mine, T'hy'la, I will follow your orders on  
the bridge and on missions, and you will always have the Enterprise.  
But off duty you belong to me."

Jim felt so turned on. "You make it sound like I've got no choice, no  
way out."

Spock nipped his ear, "No, you don't."


End file.
